


A Much-Needed Distraction

by hchollym



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coronavirus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Quarantine, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: When Peter and Johnny self-quarantine together because of the Coronavirus, tensions are running high.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	A Much-Needed Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys! It has been almost a year since I've written anything. I've had very little motivation, but I really wanted to get back into it, and this was the result. I couldn't decide if I wanted to write fluff, angst, or smut, so I just threw them all into one! I'm not overly happy with it, but at least it's a start.
> 
> Coronavirus and self-quarantining are very serious matters, so please don't think I'm trying to make light of them. It's just that fanfiction is keeping me sane right now, and I doubt that I'm the only one.
> 
> Some of the jokes are taken from tumblr and adjusted for Spideytorch, so credit for those goes to the tumblr community.
> 
> I love Spideytorch, but this is my first time writing them, so hopefully I did the pairing justice!

Well, self-quarantining was going _great_.

"You're a lying, cheating, piece of shit! You're not the man I fell in love with!" Johnny shouted, eyes flashing and fists blazing.

"Then we'll break up, but the Statue of Liberty is _my_ place!" Peter yelled back angrily. Reed slid the Monopoly board away.

"Yeah, I think we should stop playing now..." he muttered, quick to escape the room before things exploded.

...

It would have been nice if that was the extent of it, but unfortunately, being stuck together 24/7 was enough to drive anyone a little crazy.

"Where are you going now?" Johnny asked in annoyance.

"Patrolling," was Peter's simple answer, and Johnny had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"We're supposed to be self-quarantining, and besides, there's no crime right now," the blonde said through clenched teeth. Peter snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen the posters 'Due to Coronavirus, no crime allowed at this time.' I'm sure that nice suggestion will give murderers pause. Seriously, plenty of criminals will take advantage of people's panic at a time like this! I have to make sure that doesn't happen. Besides, I'll still be social distancing when I swing through the city and stay on rooftops to look out," he reasoned, pulling the mask over his face.

"See you when I get home, hot stuff." And with that, he was out the window, and Johnny grumbled, sitting down to watch a movie alone because _he_ was following the CDC recommendations.

...

Poor Reed was suffering just as badly as the two young men from the entire situation. He had the unfortunate habit of constantly walking into whatever argument Johnny and Peter were having.

"No, blondie, forget it. We were happy up until about 10 minutes ago. Now you're nothing to me," Peter glared, crossing his arms over his chest, and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Look, Pete, I'm sorry I ate the last donut," he responded in exasperation.

"You're dead to me," Peter finished, and Johnny threw a plate at him.

...

Over the next week, Peter kept finding any excuse possible to leave the Baxter Building. Despite having _more_ than enough groceries to survive an apocalypse, Peter still insisted on going out to buy a "special" popcorn for movie night, no matter how much Johnny argued with him about it.

If Johnny happen to burn said popcorn when they were supposed to eat it, then it was purely a coincidence. He thought it was really unnecessary for Peter to stomp away and slam the door to their room.

...

Their second attempt at family game night didn't go much better either.

"I will put my A down to make 'A'," Ben started.

"I will add to your 'A' to make 'AT'," Sue continued.

"I will add to your 'AT' to make 'RAT'," Johnny said triumphantly.

"And I will add to your 'RAT' to make 'BIOSTRATIGRAPHIC'," Peter finished with a shit-eating grin.

Johnny flipped the game board.

...

Suffice to say that the time in isolation was grating on everyone's nerves. Tensions were running high, and it only seemed to be made worse by Peter's refusal to stay inside. Even though he was careful to keep social distancing when he went out, it still bothered Johnny to no end. Why couldn't the man just stay at home like everyone else? Peter was being a bad influence, and that was supposed to be Johnny's job!

And okay, maybe Johnny did feel a _bit_ hurt by it too. It's not like he expected Peter to want to spend every second with him, but for Johnny, the only good thing about this whole crappy situation was that he got to spend time with the webslinger without all the normal distractions. It was pretty rare for them to actually have each other's full attention for an extended period of time. Johnny had been looking forward to it - watching movies, taking a nice, long bath together - but it seemed like Peter didn't share his enthusiasm.

"We don't need any damn straws, Pete!" Johnny shouted, teetering very close to his wit's end. Peter glared back defiantly.

"I don't like drinking straight from the bottle, _Johnny_ ," Peter shot back, emphasizing his name to make it clear that Johnny didn't even warrant at nickname at the moment. Johnny's temper flared, fire sparking from his fists and hair.

"You are so selfish. Everyone is out here self-quarantining except you! You think you're the only one tired of being inside? Everyone feels that way! And it's not like you're even in bad situation. You're in a tower with no financial worries what-so-ever and plenty to do. So _poor_ you," the blonde snapped sarcastically. Peter's eyes narrowed, but Johnny continued.

"Is it really that bad to be stuck here? Is it that bad to be stuck with _me_?" He yelled, fire erupting around his body as the temperature in the room skyrocketed.

Peter looked shocked at the question, and all of the flames (internal and external) were suddenly extinguished in Johnny. The blonde suddenly felt very tired and drained. He slumped, making his way to the couch and plopping down. He hadn’t even realized that the whole situation was getting to him this much, but now, it was like he couldn’t shake it.

"I don't like being inside all the time either, but I thought the silver lining would be that I'd finally get to spend more time with my boyfriend without our lives getting in the way. Turns out you're not interested in that at all," Johnny said, voice quiet and defeated. Peter swallowed and sat down beside him.

"That's not it," the webslinger insisted. Johnny started to argue but Peter continued.

"It's just that being inside - all the time - it stresses me out. I feel trapped; like I can't breathe. It's pathetic that I have to stay busy to feel okay, but it's just the way it is," Peter admitted, avoiding Johnny's surprised gaze, because he didn't enjoy explaining this weakness. It just felt so _stupid_.

"But you're right, I have been selfish. I still say that I need to patrol in order to keep people safe, but I should be staying home a lot more besides that," Peter conceded. He grasped Johnny's hand in his own.

"But that part about not wanting to spend time with you? Now that's crazy. You should know better than that, hot stuff. I love you, and you're honestly the only thing keeping me sane right now. I'm not trying to get away from you, I'm trying - well, I guess I'm trying to get away from myself," Peter admitted self-deprecatingly, and Johnny frowned.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" the blonde genuinely wondered. He would have tried to help if he had known. He wasn't sure how he could help, but he would have done _something_. Peter shrugged, looking away sheepishly.

"I guess it's just not something that I like to talk about, you know? But I'm sorry that I ever made you feel bad. I love you, and I do love spending time with you, even if you are a sore loser at board games," he teased. Johnny glared at him, causing Peter to grin.

"I guess I just need to work on finding more of a distraction from my own head," Peter finished seriously. Johnny, finally feeling reassured, perked up and grinned mischievously.

"Well, if it's a distraction you need..." He crashed their lips together, and Peter quickly returned the kiss, nipping at Johnny’s bottom lip before the blonde slipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Johnny's arms wrapped around Peter's back, pulling the brunette down on top of him on the couch. Peter spread Johnny's legs, situating himself between them as he moved his attention down to Johnny's neck, licking and sucking at the exposed flesh.

He grinded down against the blonde, rubbing their clothed erections together, and Johnny moaned. He gripped at Peter's back as Peter rocked his hips, setting up a steady rhythm that was maddening with their jeans separating them. Peter's hand slipped under Johnny's shirt and up his side, making the blonde shiver and arch his back. Peter grinded down harder, and Johnny gasped.

"Bed. Now," he ordered, and Peter quickly obeyed. He leaned back, pulling Johnny with him. Johnny straddled his hips as Peter lifted him up easily, carrying him to the bedroom while Johnny kissed and bit at his neck. The webslinger placed him on the bed, quickly tearing off Johnny's clothes, as well as his own. Johnny was lying there naked, staring up at Peter with lust-filled eyes, and Peter started stroking his own erection, biting his lip at the sight. Johnny squirmed under his attention.

"Damn it, Webs, don't just stare at me. Come fuck me," Johnny half-whined and half-challenged. Peter laughed, jumping on top of him and connecting their lips once more. He kissed down Johnny's body, loving the way the other's muscles twitched under his lips. He skipped over Johnny's cock, hard and leaking, opting instead to kiss the inside of Johnny's thigh until the other whined.

Peter grinned, pushing Johnny's legs up and back towards his chest, pulling apart the other man's cheeks. He licked a long, slow swipe over Johnny's hole with his tongue, and the blonde moaned loudly. Peter pressed down with his tongue, alternating between firm licks and feather-light flicks with the tip of his tongue. He slipped 2 fingers inside, not pushing deep, and used them to pull Johnny's hole open on each side so he had better access.

Peter plunged his tongue inside, and Johnny inhaled deeply, pushing his hips down for more. Peter pointed his tongue, fucking Johnny's hole with it, only stopping occasionally to place his lips over Johnny's hole and _suck_ firmly. Johnny was writhing and panting, knuckles white as he grasped at the sheets. Peter slipped a finger deeper inside, next to his tongue, to stretch the blonde out more, and Johnny moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Pete, I'm ready," he said breathlessly. Peter ignored him, slipping in another finger to scissor him open. He brushed his fingers against Johnny's prostate, and the blonde bucked his hips up. Peter held his hips down, rubbing the sensitive numb over and over again until Johnny was biting his lip, trying to push his legs down, but Peter held them up.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum," Johnny cried. Peter suddenly pulled his tongue and fingers away, leaving Johnny practically screaming in frustration, bucking his hips up for some sort of friction as his cock jutted out painfully, leaking pre-cum down the sides.

"Damn it, Webhead," Johnny groaned, and Peter laughed, grabbing lube from the bedside table to spread over his cock and Johnny's hole.

"Someone's impatient," he teased, and Johnny glared at him. Peter pulled Johnny's legs up to wrap around his torso, and Johnny hooked them behind Peter's back. Peter lined himself up with Johnny's hole and pushed all the way inside, making Johnny cry out.

"Fuck, you’re so hot and tight for me," Peter praised. It didn't matter how many times they were together; he would _never_ get tired of this. Johnny groaned, wrapping his arms around Peter and holding him as close as possible. Peter braced his arms on either side of Johnny's body and began thrusting at a steady pace.

Johnny was moaning, his body getting warmer, and the heat was practically consuming Peter. He groaned, sucking and biting Johnny's neck to leave a mark. Johnny pulled far enough back to attach his own lips to Peter's neck, biting down hard, and Peter snapped his hips roughly. Johnny cried out, burying his head into Peter's neck, but Peter was having none of it.

The brunette wrapped his arms around Johnny's back, suddenly sitting back onto his bottom and pulling Johnny with him. Johnny gasped as he was suddenly seated on Peter's lap, impaled by his cock. Peter snapped his hips up as Johnny pushed down at the same time to meet his thrusts. Johnny was trying to catch his breath, but it felt like Peter was so far inside of him that the blonde could feel the other man in his stomach.

Their chests were pressed together, Johnny’s cock trapped between, and their hands were gripping one another's back as they kissed fervently. The pressure was building, and Peter didn't think he was going to last much longer. Judging by the way Johnny's body was trembling from his attempt at holding back, Peter didn't think the blonde was far behind him.

He snapped his hips up roughly, pushing his cock even deeper inside Johnny and hitting his prostate, and Johnny gasped. He used his grip on Peter's back to try and pull up and away from the sensation, because it almost felt _too_ deep and his head was spinning. Peter used his strength to keep Johnny in place, fucking him at a punishing pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Johnny was practically screaming.

"Fuck, Peter, too much, oh fuck, I can't, I'm gonna," Johnny was rambling incoherently, and Peter groaned.

"Fuck, Johnny, stop holding back. Cum for me," he ordered desperately, and Johnny's hole clenched around Peter's cock as his body shuddered, his orgasm ripped from him like a tidal wave. His whole body was spasming from the intensity of it as seed painted both their chests. Peter followed immediately after, biting down on Johnny's shoulder as he finished inside his lover's convulsing hole.

They took a few minutes to collect their breath, eyes closed as they came down from the high. Peter kissed Johnny softly as he pulled out. He maneuvered them both so they were lying side by side on the bed, kissing languidly and enjoying the relaxed and satiated afterglow. Johnny finally pulled back from their embrace and broke the silence.

"If you ever need a distraction, I'm always willing to help out," he assured the webslinger cheekily, and Peter laughed.

"How chivalrous of you," Peter quipped, and Johnny grinned.

"And this was definitely the best distraction I've ever had," Peter added. Even though Johnny tried to hide it, Peter could tell that the blonde was happy to hear that, and his expression softened.

"I'm glad I'm self-quarantining with you. There's no one I would rather be here with," he admitted. Johnny's smile widened, his eyes shining, and the warmth in Peter’s chest had nothing to do with fire.

"Me too," Johnny replied honestly.

"I love you, Flamebrain.”

"I love you too, Webhead.”

"But if you _ever_ eat the last donut again..." Peter started, and Johnny laughed.

Maybe the quarantine wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely <3


End file.
